


His Sweet Boy

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie adores his sweet, beautiful boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for the Bring Back the Porn challenge over at IJ.

The first time he said it I thought I had misheard. The slightest sigh escaped his sweet mouth, soft words formed between sticky, pink lips. 

_Daddy._

Fuck, it turned me on. If I hadn’t already come all over his pretty face, I’m sure I would have easily lost control in that moment. Teddy cast his eyes down in embarrassment, face and neck flushed in clear humiliation. 

“Charlie,” he began, looking up at me from under thick lashes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

I cut him off with a fierce kiss, my tongue soothing away any excuses or lingering fears. My hand wrapped around his twitching cock, tugging in long, possessive strokes. 

“Tell me.” My thumb spread a bead of pre-come pooling at his head. “Say it.”

“Daddy! Yes, Daddy!” Teddy cried out, his release rushing from him and spilling all over my fist.

===

Teddy is insatiable; golden skin stretched over long limbs, eager hands slipping off my pants, full lips brushing against my ear. He’s such a gorgeous boy—how could I ever resist?

His eyes flash with mischief, chewing on his lower lip as he settles onto hands and knees, exposing his arse to me. His hole is slick, already well stretched and prepared, gleaming in the soft firelight and beckoning me closer.

“Did you get yourself ready for Daddy?”

“Yes,” Teddy whimpers, his arse pushing further towards me.

“Such a good boy.” Teddy shivers in response, his hard cock swingly heavily between his legs.

“Please, Daddy.” Teddy’s fingers curl into the bedsheets. “Take me. I need it so badly.”

“Patience, my dear.” I run a hand over his backside before slapping his arse with force. “Good things come to those who wait.”

Teddy mewls so erotically I have to grip the base of my cock to keep myself contained. I can’t afford to have this end so quickly, not when there’s still so much fun to be had. His arse is turning pink where my hand so fiercely spanked it, the same shade of flushed arousal rising along his throat.

“You’re so beautiful, Teddy.” My thumb slides between his crack, pressing into his well-slicked hole. “Such a beautiful boy.”

Teddy shudders from the praise, arching his back as his arse greedily swallows my thumb. He wants it so badly, his thick cock dripping a steady stream of pre-come along the sheets. I speak of patience but mine is running out, stretched so tightly it’s ready to snap.

“Fuck me, Daddy.” Teddy’s voice cracks with need. “Please.”

He doesn’t need to ask twice. I remove my thumb with a slick pop, lining my cock up and pressing inside. Wet heat surrounds me as I stretch him thoroughly, fire building in my groin and spreading throughout my body. 

“Merlin.” I choke out, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other tangling in his hair. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Teddy impatiently rocks against me and I relent, pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting in again. His arse is heaven; hot and slick and begging to be abused. 

“Do you like that?” I plunge in and out of his tight arse, setting a relentless pace. “Does that feel good?”

“Oh yes, Daddy!” Teddy is a mess beneath me, sobbing from pleasure as his hard cock slaps loudly against his stomach. “You feel so damn good. I love having your thick cock inside me.”

“Yes, take it.” I hiss, my own orgasm building quickly inside of me. “You’re doing such a good job, being such a good boy.”

“Please.” Teddy cries, voice filled with anguish and desire. “Can I come? _Please_ let me come.”

“No.” I delight in the sob that escapes Teddy’s throat, so raw and full of need. “Not yet, dear. Not until I say so.”

Teddy’s body clenches in response, his arse squeezing my cock fiercely and there’s nothing I can do to hold back. Waves of pleasure crash over me as I pump vigorously, filling Teddy with pulse after pulse of come.

He looks a perfect vision as I pull out slowly, whimpering with need as my come drips out of his used hole.

“Daddy, please.” He collapses onto the bed, desperately humping the sheets, seeking out any friction he can get. “I need…I need—”

“Yes, my sweet boy. I know.” I place my hand on his shoulder and gently turn him around. “Lay on your back.”

Teddy turns over, his cock arching towards the ceiling. His bollocks are drawn tightly to his body and I can tell he’s on the verge of coming, so very close and eager. I move over his body, straddling him over his thighs, my spent cock resting against his achingly erect one. My hands reach out and capture his wrists, holding them firmly above his head.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes.” Teddy’s whole body is trembling, his fingernails digging into his palms as they remain restrained above him.

“You did behave very well tonight,” I murmur softly, watching a bright flush spread across his face. Teddy is squirming beneath me, his golden eyes filled with desperation. “You felt so good, with my cock filling your tight hole. Your arse is perfect, made just for me.”

“Daddy,” he breathes on an exhale, his voice as soft as the first time.

“Yes, my beautiful boy. Come.”

Teddy’s thighs tremble, body shuddering against my weight as he comes untouched. His cock jerks violently, ropes of come spurting from it and all over his stomach. His orgasm seems to go on for ages, prick twitching and dribbling sticky seed.

“Thank you,” he whispers, eyes swimming in sated gratitude.

Merlin, he’s beautiful. I cast a cleaning charm over us both and settle next to him, my fingers brushing damp blue strands of hair off his forehead. He smiles into the gentle kiss I press against his lips.

“Anything for you, my sweet boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback here or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/183507.html)


End file.
